This invention relates to flexure joints in general and more particularly to an improved flexure which provides a universal joint operable over small angles with no lost motion and which is very stiff against translational forces.
Various types of flexure joints have been developed to permit small amounts of rotational motion between two co-rotating structures. Many of these flexures have consisted of more than one piece and thus resulted in a certain amount of lost motion. Other flexures of this nature, although of a one piece construction, are difficult to make and do not always exhibit the required degree of stiffness with respect to translational forces.